Events
by The Smoose
Summary: Prequel to Anniversary. If you hate Hank the Skank you'll love this story!
1. Not what you think

Events

**This is the prequel to Anniversary and has some violence and bad language in it. The first two chapters are slightly anti GSR but please GSR shippers, it does get better, please don't hunt me down.**

**

* * *

**"Sara Sidle, will you marry me?" he said on one knee. 

She looked at the rest of the team; all of them had their mouths open.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" she said, smiling.

He beamed back at her and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her.

"Er…well…congratulations Sara." Said Catherine, followed by the others.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Gil Grissom appeared and sat down next to Brass.

"Oh hi Dr. Grissom," said Hank, sitting next to Sara and holding her hand. "Well, Sara's agreed to marry me! Isn't that great?" he said, a smirk playing across his face.

Gil looked at Sara, who was looking at the table, and then at everyone else. No one except Hank Peddigrew was looking at him.

"Really?" he said finally, taking a deep breath, "Well…that's…that's great, Sara, congratulations. Uh…excuse me a moment." He got up and walked towards the bar, followed by Catherine.

* * *

"Triple scotch on the rocks with a twist." He said to the barman, "With a whiskey chaser." He added. 

"So this is what you're gonna do? Drown you're sorrows? That's murder Gil!" Catherine sat down next to him.

"Well I'd know how to get away with it." He snarled, downing both drinks as they came to him. "Same again," he said to the barman.

"Come on Gil, why do this to yourself? Just let her go." Catherine said, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Catherine?" he shouted, slapping her hand away. "You're saying to me to let her go? Sara? The woman I've been in love with for 10 years? Just forget her?" he laughed and gulped down the next two drinks.

* * *

By now Gil was shouting and his voice had carried to the table which made Nick, Warrick and Greg wince and Brass put his head in his hands. 

Hank, thankfully, had excused himself to use the bathroom which left Sara to be interrogated by the boys. Now she was on the verge of tears.

Gil had come back to the table. "Guys, I'll see you at work. Bye." He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and nearly ran out of the room.

Brass called after him but Catherine, who had followed him back to the table and sat down, placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Sara suddenly stood up and walked to the exit. Hank came back and sat down. "Where's my fiancé?" he asked, adding insult to injury.

"Sara had to go, something came up." Brass said.

* * *

Sara walked out into the parking lot of the bar to see Gil sitting on the steps below the door. 

"Grissom? You ok?" she called.

His head snapped up and he turned to see her. He struggled to get up and started to walk to his car.

"Grissom! Gil Grissom will you just STOP!?" she shouted, her last word taking effect and he stopped dead. She jogged up to him; he still had his back to her. "What the hell's wrong with you? What, are you upset? Angry? What right have you got to be either!?" she yelled.

He turned "None. You're right. I'm sorry. Like I said before, congratulations. Good night." He said quietly, backing away and removing his keys from his pocket.

"Wait," she said, grabbing the hand holding his keys, feeling the electricity she should only feel when she touched Hank. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Two triple scotches and two whiskeys, why?" he told her, feeling the same electricity.

"Well you sure as hell aint driving, I'll take you home in my car and pick you up in the morning. Come on." She added, tugging on his hand.

He didn't move and she tried again saying "You're at least twice over the limit. You don't wanna crash do you?"

He finally relented and allowed her to drive him home.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up outside Grissom's townhouse. Sara turned to look at him. He was staring at the glove compartment.

"I heard what you said, or rather, yelled at Catherine. Why didn't you ever say anything Griss?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it? Don't worry about picking my up tomorrow, I'll walk to my car." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out of the car. Sara sighed as his front door slammed and she drove home.


	2. Not again

**Ok, so you thought the last chapter was a bit shocking? Read on if you really, really hate Hank the Skank! Hands up if you think that Grissom should shoot him? Ok, maybe not that dastic.

* * *

**

She got home an hour later and straight away the smell of Jack Daniels hit her nostrils. She closed her eyes.

"Not again." She said and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could.

Hank suddenly appeared from the living room, a large, empty bottle of JD in his hand.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he slurred "You made me look like a fucking asshole in front of everyone! Did you go to that bastard's house?" he threw the bottle at the door and she ducked.

"Hank," she pleaded, "Hank, calm down! Something came up!"

"Oh I bet _something came up_!" he yelled "You two had sex didn't you? You fucking whore!" he strode up to Sara and swung a fist at her. It connected with her kidney and she crumpled to the floor.

"Hank, please, nothing happened, I just took him home." She was crying now, clutching at her side.

"You fucking liar!" he screamed and kicked her in the stomach. He smacked the back of her head off the door and she fell unconscious. "Don't ever fucking lie to me!"

Sara's eyes flickered and she regained consciousness. Instantly she knew this time Hank had gone too far. She felt the back of her head and felt the wetness of blood. Her stomach felt hard as well which meant she was bleeding internally.

"Hank," she whispered, "I need to go to hospital. Please." She reached out a hand for his.

Hank seemed to snap out of it and his face softened. "Oh God Sara. What did I do?" he ran to the phone and dialled for an ambulance. He picked Sara up and moved her to the bottom of the stairs so it would look like she'd fallen down them.

The ambulance arrived and hooked her up to a heart rate monitor before carting her off. Hank went with her in the ambulance.

"What happened to her?" one of the medics asked him.

"She…uh fell down the stairs." He lied.

Sara was rushed into surgery and Hank was told to wait in the visitor's room. When Sara disappeared through some doors, a nurse came up to Hank.

"Sara's next of kin will need to be contacted. Are you family?" she asked.

Hank just stared at the floor. He gagged and covered his mouth.

"Sir, give me the number and I'll call them. Where does she work?" the nurse said, handing him a bowl incase he was sick.

"LVPD, the crime lab." He managed to say before throwing up into the bowl.

The nurse turned away. _"Hell, my ass if that girl fell down the stairs. This has got domestic abuse written all over it."_ She thought.

She found the number to the lab and called to get Sara's files. "Hello, this is nurse Holland calling from Desert Palms hospital. I need to access Sara Sidle's records to contact her next of kin…thank you." There was a slight pause while the secretary at the lab looked in Sara's file. "Mr. Grissom? Ok. Thank you very much. I'm sorry but I can't comment on her condition. Good bye."

* * *

Gil Grissom's cell phone rang and he moaned in his sleep. He opened his eyes and blindly reached for the annoying ringing.

"'Lo? Yes this is Mr. Grissom. Sara?" he sat bolt upright, all thoughts of sleep gone "What's wrong with her? Next of kin? Ok, I'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut and stumbled towards the front door. He'd fallen asleep on the sofa still wearing all his clothes and shoes. "SHIT!" he cursed as he got outside and realised he didn't have his car. He pulled out his cell and rang Catherine who hadn't been drinking because she was taking everyone home.

"Gil, this'd better be good if you're calling me at 2:30 in the morning." She mumbled.

"Sara's in hospital, I don't have my car. I need to get there Cath. Help me." He pleaded. He was on the verge of tears.

"What? Sara's in hospital? Ok Gil! Calm down. I'll be there as soon as possible. Just sit down and stay calm." And she hurried out the door after telling Lindsay where she was going.

* * *

Catherine and Grissom burst through the hospital doors to be greeted by a nurse asking them who they were.

Grissom was trying desperately to get past the nurse so Catherine took control.

"I'm Catherine Willows, this is Gil Grissom. We're here to see Sara Sidle. He's her next of kin." She added.

"Oh, ok." Said the nurse "Sara's just come out of surgery and she's not ready to see anyone yet. She's had another nasty fall."

"Another nasty fall?" Grissom's head spun to look at the nurse. "What do you mean another one? Has this happened before?"

"Well never as serious as this but she's been in before because of a nasty fall. Last time, she had three cracked ribs and bruises all over her. This time though, bruised kidney and a fractured skull. The medics found her at the bottom of the stairs but there was blood on the front door. I'm afraid she's lost the baby too" The nurse said, beckoning for them to follow her.

"Baby?" Grissom said "She was pregnant?" the nurse nodded. "How far along?"

"About 9 weeks. Whatever hit her stomach did it." The nurse said sadly.

Grissom sat down and out his head in his hands "I've never seen any bruises on her." he said. He turned to look at Catherine and she sighed and nodded.

"I have, they're not anywhere that's easily noticeable. Her torso and thighs mostly." She said belatedly.

"How many times has this happened Catherine?" he said, his face red and hands shaking with anger.

"I've only seen them the once, she said she'd fallen down the stairs. She didn't want to talk about it." Catherine admitted.

"If she fell down the stairs, there would be bruises everywhere. Not just on her body and legs. I need to go talk to her." Gil said standing up.

"I'll go and see if she's awake. I'm not promising she'll want visitors yet though. Her fiancé is here if you wanna go talk to him about it. He called the ambulance." The nurse said, walking away to Sara's room.

At the mention of Hank, Grissom's eyes grew so dark, Catherine could have sworn they were black. He stood up and ran through some more doors before coming face to face with Hank.


	3. A broken hand

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. I promise it gets better from now on. Me and my mates at school have set up a 'We hate Hank and Heather' club where we bitch about them at breaks and talk about GSR moments. I know, it's childish, but who cares?

* * *

**

"Gil, stop!" Catherine said before he threw himself at Hank.

"You bastard!" he shouted, tackling Hank to the floor. "Do you even realise what you've done?" he punched Hank in the jaw.

Hank brought his knee up and jabbed it into Grissom's groin. Gil moaned in pain and rolled off him. Hank scrambled to his feet and was about to give him a good kicking when hospital security appeared and pinned him to the wall.

Catherine ran to help Grissom up while Hank screamed "Get the fuck off me! Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him!" he was dragged down the corridor and locked in an empty room.

Grissom sat against the wall taking deep breaths cradling a now broken hand. Catherine sat next to him and sighed. She began to speak but Gil held up his good hand to stop her.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have done that, but Catherine, I can't just stand there when some guy's beating a woman up and then pretending he didn't! Especially when it's Sara. He's done it before and Sara's said nothing to us. No wonder those types of cases upset her so much."

Catherine sighed again "Gil, we don't even know that Hank beat Sara up. I'm not saying that she didn't get beaten up, but what makes you so sure it was Hank?"

"Catherine! Couldn't you smell the alcohol on him when we came in? She's been in before with similar injuries, always the same excuse and always with him. He's a medic; he knows where he can hit her so no one will notice! We have to do something about this!" he said.

"We can't do anything unless Sara asks us to and I don't think she will. She hasn't asked for help before."

"Mr. Grissom? You can go and see Sara now. What happened to you're hand?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, yeah, I think it's broken. I guess I should get it strapped up first." He stood up and was lead away to get his hand looked at.

Grissom came back ten minutes later, his hand in a cast and walked quietly into Sara's room. She was hooked up to a lot of machines and had her eyes closed, but the nurse had told him that she was awake.

He went and sat in the chair next her bed. He took her hand in his good one and looked at her. Did she even know about the baby?

"Sara? Can you hear me?" Gil said. She didn't say anything but her eyelids flickered. "Sara. Wake up please."

She opened one eyes and looked at him. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." She said simply. She saw his arm in a sling and pointed at it "What happened?"

"I got into a fight." He said

"I hope you won. Why though?"

"Well the guy's been beating his girlfriend and she's been in hospital for the past," he looked at his watch, "four hours having major surgery. He said she fell down the stairs but I don't think she did. He hasn't just hurt her though." He said quietly.

She just looked at him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I've lost the baby haven't I?" she asked.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He just looked at the floor. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and she squeezed his hand tighter. He looked up to see her wiping her eyes. He took a tissue from the table beside her and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry honey. It's all my fault." He whispered.

"How is it your fault Griss? You didn't do anything." She said, cupping his cheek.

He looked up and covered her hand "That's the problem, I never did anything. Maybe if I'd said something to you sooner you wouldn't be with him and you wouldn't be here." He sighed. "I shouldn't have let you take me home."

"Griss, don't. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have let him do it all those times." Sara said, caressing his cheek.

"Why didn't you ever say anything Sara? You know better than that. You've seen enough cases to know what to do in these situations. We could have helped. I could have helped." He shifted his chair closer to her and held her other hand.

"I don't know Griss." She said, welling up again. "I guess I was just scared."

"Scared of what? Of what we'd think of you? Oh Sara, honey, no one thinks any less of you just because you're a victim of something we fight against." He stroked her cheek.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks of me, I care what you think of me." She said and she grabbed him around the neck and pressed her lips to his.

They broke apart when someone knocked on the door. They straightened out and Grissom got up to open the door.

"Oh, hey Gil. Is Sara ok?" it was Catherine.

"Is it Catherine? Let her in." Sara said.

Gil obliged and opened the door wider. Catherine went and sat next to Sara and held her as she broke down crying. Grissom felt that this was a woman to woman moment and left the room.

* * *

He sat in the waiting room and thought about recent events. He couldn't let Sara get hurt again. He would make sure she never got hurt again. He got up and walked towards the room where Hank was.

Two security guards were standing outside the room. "Guys, I'm Gil Grissom from LVPD, make sure that this guy doesn't leave the room before I get back. Ok?" they nodded and he headed towards reception.

"Can I help you sir?" said the secretary.

"Yes, I need Sara Sidle's personal effects please." He showed her his ID and she gave him a small box. All that was in there were her purse and her engagement ring. He opened her purse and took out her apartment keys. He ran outside the building and jumped into a cab.

Once he had got his own car back, he got in and drove to Sara's apartment. He grabbed some black bin bags and ran around the apartment throwing in anything of Sara's. This took a surprisingly short amount of time, considering she's lived there for nearly a year. That was probably something to do with Hank.

When he'd got all her stuff, he drove back to his house and dropped most of it off; packing a few things that Sara could change into when she was ready to come home into a bag.


	4. The threat, the 'food' and sorrow

**Well here we go with Chapter 4. What do you guys think of it so far? Quick note: I've been to the doctors and I apparently have more in common with Grissom than liking bugs, I have suspected Otosclerosis. Quite depressing really.

* * *

**He returned to the hospital to find that Catherine had left, only after promising that she wouldn't tell anyone else where Sara was. Grissom entered her room and put the bag down on the chair. Sara was asleep. 

He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips, before turning and striding out of her room. He went to the room Hank was in and told the security guards he could be let out.

Hank had sobered up and looked like shit. He started to talk but Grissom interrupted him "Listen you son of a bitch, you can piss off out of Vegas. I never want to see you near Sara again, you got that? I swear to God, if I ever do see you again near her, I'll kill you with my bare hands and I assure you, there will be a line! The reason Sara never told anyone about you is for your own safety!"

Hank smirked "Is that a threat?" he snarled.

"What the fuck do you think? Let me try again. If Sara had told the rest of the team about you, being in the hospital would be a good thing!" Grissom hissed turning and walking away from him. The security guards escorted Hank out of the building and Grissom made his way to reception. "That guy that security just threw out, if he tries to see Sara Sidle, call the police." And he made his way back to Sara's room.

She was awake when he got there and eating some form of food.

"Hey, you're awake. What're you eating?" he asked, moving the bag on the chair and sitting on it himself.

"Hi, I'm not sure what it is I'm eating but I think someone's already eaten it." She said, pushing the tray away from her. "Thanks for getting some of my stuff." She held out her hand so he could hold it. He obliged, smiling.

"It's ok. The rest's at my house. You're staying there for a few days until you get back on your feet. You've still got your old apartment haven't you?" he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yeah, boy am I glad of that! Thanks Griss." She said.

"It's no trouble. Your purse is in the bag too, sorry; I had to open it to get your keys to his place. They're still in there incase you need to go back. Your ring's in there too." His eyes posing a silent question.

"Ugh, don't worry; I'm never going back there. Ever. I just want to forget him and move on…with you. I'm gonna sell the ring though." She added.

Gil beamed at her "Me too. Come on, you've got to eat so you can come home quicker." He said, moving to sit on her bed. He picked up a spoonful of whatever it was on the tray and held it to her mouth. She crossed her arms and her mouth clamped shut, shaking her head like a child. "Come on." He said again, and then thought of a trick "For every spoonful you eat, I'll give you a treat. Hey, that rhymes!"

"Oh yeah? And what would this treat be exactly?" he took advantage of her open mouth to slip in the spoon. She made a growling noise as she chewed the food and swallowed with a grimace. "Ugh! I definitely deserve a treat after that!" she said, pulling him into a tender kiss.

"Well I'll have to try that technique with the other stubborn patients. I'm glad you got her to eat something." Sara's doctor came in, smiling.

The couple broke apart and Grissom stood up to shake hands.

"I'm Dr. Morrissey. Sara's healing well considering what she's been through. The internal bleeding wasn't initially serious but her left kidney is a little damaged. She also has three broken ribs and a fractured skull, all of which will heal with plenty of rest. Now, as for the miscarriage," Sara fell silent and stared at the tray of food. "That seems to have been brought on by a reasonable amount of force to the womb. I'm very sorry." He said.

"It's ok, I only just found out last week. I don't want to think about it anymore." Sara said as Gil held her hand again.

"Well it's policy that I leave you with some leaflets about miscarriages. They're to help you get through it if you feel depressed or lonely." The doctor turned and left.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'll understand everything you tell me." Gil said.

Sara sighed and said "I found out I was pregnant last week. I was happy at first and I told him and he seemed happy. He was still horrible to me, but he hadn't hit me since I told him." She smiled weakly and saw Grissom's jaw was twitching "I was going to leave him but then he proposed and I guess I thought things would get better once we had a family. I don't know why I stayed with him this long."

"I can't believe you never told anyone. Sara," he placed his hand on the side of her face "I will never hurt you. I'm sorry if I ever have but I would never do it on purpose." A tear fell down his cheek.

"I know Gil." She said "You've never hurt me, I've only hurt myself."


	5. Scared

A week later, Sara was well enough to go home, but had been told not to work for at least another two weeks. Grissom hadn't been in work since Sara was admitted but had phoned the lab and told the sheriff that both he and Sara were off because of family emergencies.

They arrived in Grissom's house and straight away Sara flopped down on his sofa.

"Hey, if you're tired get on the bed. Come on." Gil said and he picked Sara up effortlessly and carried her to the bed. "You're heavier than you look you know." He said, earning him a smack on the arm. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He started to walk out of the room but she grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"The sofa. You're sleeping in here." He said.

"No, it's your house, you sleep in the bed." She said, trying to get up but her cracked ribs betraying her.

"Hey, stay there." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders "We'll both sleep in here. That ok?"

She nodded and smiled. He moved around to the other side of the bed and flopped down on top of the covers.

"What're you doing? Get under here." Sara said, turning to face him and pulling the covers up a bit.

He did as he was told but left his clothes on. He lay on his back and Sara snuggled up to him and draped her arm across his stomach, using his chest as a pillow and listening to his heart beat. The gentle thumping calmed her and she was quickly asleep. Grissom kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning and felt a weight on her stomach. She lifted the covers to find Grissom's hand on her belly. She also noticed that her fingers were entwined with his.

"You should be asleep." Mumbled Grissom.

"I am." She mumbled back, snuggling closer to him and putting her back against his chest so he was spooning her. He wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Liar. What time is it?" he asked her.

She looked at her watch and saw it was 5:00pm. "Time to get up." She said and tapped his arm.

"I'm not going into work today; I'm staying here to take care of you."

"The hell you are! Get your ass moving BugMan. I'll be fine." She turned to face him and ran a finger over the line of his beard. He opened one eye and smiled at her.

"Sara, I'm staying…" he was cut off by Sara kissing him. "If that was supposed to convince me to go, you'd better have a backup plan." He said, kissing her back.

"Mmm, Griss. You really need to go to work. Ecklie will be on your ass if you don't. I should go in too." She said, breaking the kiss and trying to get up

"Hey, lie back down. We're both off on family emergencies. But if you're absolutely sure you're ok, then I'll go in. You'd better stay in bed though." He shuffled away from her and sat up. "I'll come back during my break. What should I tell the boys if they ask?"

"I don't want to lie to them. Tell them the truth, all of it, but I don't want them to see me like this. Tell them I'll be back in next week, yes I will." She said finally before he could argue back.

"Ok," he sighed "What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

After a breakfast of vegetarian omelette and toast, Sara showered and went back to bed while Grissom went to work.

"Hey Gil, how's Sara?" Catherine asked him as soon as he entered the lab.

"As well as could be expected. She's staying with me until she gets back on her feet." He said.

"What do we tell the boys? She said to me yesterday not to tell them she was in hospital but…"

"She wants us to tell them the truth about everything but she doesn't want them to see her until she's better." Gil said, walking with Catherine into the break room to see Warrick, Nick and Greg sat at the table.

"Whoa Griss! What happened to your hand man?" said Warrick, staring at Grissom's strapped up hand.

"I'll tell you in a minute, more importantly, Sara won't be coming in for at least another week. She's got three broken ribs, a fractured skull and a bruised kidney, and," he sighed, "she's had a miscarriage."

"What the hell?" Nick said loudly "Is she alright? What the fuck happened?" he slammed his fist on the desk. Sara was like a sister to him and the rest of the guys.

"Hank," Catherine said, "He was beating her up. Apparently this isn't the first time it's happened.

"That's how I broke my hand, when I got to the hospital I knew it was his fault so I attacked him," Grissom said.

"Where is that son of a bitch? Where's Sara?" Warrick said. "She hasn't gone back to him?"

"No, she won't be going back to him. She's staying at my house until she feels ready to go home. She kept her apartment when she moved in with…him." Grissom said.

"Oh, well at least she's with someone who cares about her." Said Greg. "Hey boss, did you break his face?"

Grissom smiled and patted Greg on the shoulder with his good hand." I hope so. No one's seen him since I attacked him. I told him to go away and that if I ever saw him near Sara again, I'd kill him."

"There'd be a line Griss, I hope she knows that!" Catherine said, surprising him.

"I actually told him that. Thanks guys. I'm sure Sara will be really happy to know that. Like I said, she won't be in for about a week." Grissom said and he handed out the assignments.

* * *

Sara woke up as she heard the front door open. "Griss?" she called. No one answered. "Grissom?" she tried again. Still no answer. She started to get anxious now, Grissom wouldn't ignore her. Sara reached beside the bed where Grissom kept his baseball bat and painfully crept to the bedroom door which was closed. She could hear someone walking in the hallway and she could see the shadow of the someone in the crack between door and floor.

The bedroom door opened and Sara swung the bat as hard as she could at…Grissom. The bat hit him in the midriff and crumpled to the floor.

"Oh my God, Gil, I'm sorry!" she dropped the bat and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Sara, it's fine, I scared you. I'm ok, really. Come here." He beckoned for her to sit beside him. She shuffled forwards on her knees and he pulled her into a one armed hug. She started to cry into his shoulder. "Shh honey, it's ok. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been creeping about."

"I'm sorry Gil, I thought you were Hank." Sara sobbed "I called your name and you didn't answer. I got scared. I'm sorry."

"Sara, I told you, he'll never hurt you again. I promise." And they sat there holding each other until Sara had calmed down. "Come on, back into bed." Grissom said, pulling her up carefully and leading her to the bed.

She lay down and curled into a ball. "I'm sorry Gil." She whispered.

"I'm fine honey. I'm tougher than I look." He tucked a hair behind her ear. "I just came to check on you, but I have to go back to work now."

"Please," she said, reaching out and grabbing his hand "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

He nodded and lay down on the other side of the bed, putting his arm around her waist protectively. She sighed and shuffled closer to him. He stayed with her until her breathing slowed and she was asleep. He carefully removed his arm and took his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Cath? It's Gil; I'm staying with Sara 'till tomorrow. No she's fine; I just scared her a bit when I came home. No she just hit me in the bits with a bat. It's not funny Catherine! She's asleep now but I don't want her to wake up and I'm not here. I'll come back in tomorrow. Thanks, bye." He flipped his phone shut and went to join Sara back on the bed. She had woken up again.

"I heard that, you should go back to work." She said.

"Sara," he got into bed beside her "Some people might think the job is my life, but you're more important than a job. Now shush and go to sleep." He kissed her cheek and snuggled next to her.

Sara smiled as she slept.


	6. Headache cure

Sara woke up again to find that she was in bed and Grissom wasn't there. She was starting to panic when she smelt eggs. She smiled and got up. Her ribs didn't hurt as much but she had a big headache. She walked into the kitchen to see Gil standing at the oven making scrambled eggs.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Hey, how're you feeling?" she whispered. He turned and put his hands on her hips.

"This is messed up; I should be asking you that. But I'm fine. Why don't you play for the Yankees?" he said, earning him a slap on the arm and a kiss. "Seriously, how you feeling?"

"My ribs don't ache as much but I've got a banging headache. You got any aspirin?" he nodded and reached for the cupboard above her head. He had to move closer to her to open the cupboard and she brought him into a passionate kiss. Her hands roamed up his back and through his hair. She began to pull his shirt from his pants and he pulled back.

"Sara, are you sure?" he asked her.

She smiled, turned off the cooker, kissed him again and pulled him by his belt into the bedroom.

Gil awoke to a pair of brown eyes close to his face. "Hey, you feel any better."

"Much. I think we should sell that headache cure." She replied as he caressed her face. "I don't know why women don't want sex when they have a headache."

"I meant what I said to Catherine you know," he said "I love you. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you at my seminar." Gil said. Sara smiled at leant forwards to kiss him.

"I love you too Gil. I always have. Considering everything that's happened, right now I'm the happiest woman alive." Sara said, receiving a passionate kiss, "Now get you're butt up and make the patient some breakfast."

Half an hour later, when Grissom had made a fresh batch of scrambled eggs with a new pan (the other having dried scrambled eggs stuck to it) he and Sara were sat on the sofa watching a documentary about the mating habits of the south American mosquito.

"Gil, I wanna come into work tonight." Sara said

"Well what you want and what you get are two different things." He replied. She turned on his chest so she was lying on top of him.

"Come on! I feel much better today, my ribs are fine and I only had a small headache this morning, which you fixed superbly by the way." She smiled and ran a finger down his beard line.

He kissed her finger as it grazed his lips. "Alright fine, but," her head dropped dramatically on to his chest with a groan "You're not coming out to the field until you're fully healed. It's desk work for you 'till then."

"That's not fair." She mumbled

"Would you rather stay at home?"

She mumbled "No" and turned her head to the television.

"I've been thinking," she said after a while "when I feel better, would it be ok if I stayed here sometimes?"

Gil smiled to himself and said "I've been thinking too, how about you stay permanently? Move in with me."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "You serious?" and he nodded. She laughed and he kissed her.

That evening, Grissom and Sara drove into work. He helped her walk into his office and sit down. "I'm gonna go give out the assignments now, do you want me to send in the boys after?"

"Yeah, I wanna see the kiddies. Bring Catherine too." She said.

"Are you gonna tell them about us?" he asked

She hesitated before answering "No, they need to get over the whole Hank thing first and besides, I want you to myself for as long as I can."

Grissom smiled, looked around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of his office into the break room.

"Ok guys, assignment time." Gil said "Nick and Warrick, B and E on the strip, Catherine and Greg, you're with me, shooting in Henderson. Gang related. Oh and before you leave, Sara's in my office and she's dying to see you all. Be quiet about it though. I'm gonna go talk to the sheriff about it." And he got up and left, leaving the other CSI's to jump up and steam towards Grissom's office. Greg ran the last couple of steps and burst through the door.

"Sara! You're back!" Greg yelled. Sara shushed him and stood up so he could hug her, gently, remembering what Grissom had said. After everyone had greeted her, she decided it was best for her to tell them what had happened.

"Sheriff, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Said Grissom, entering the sheriff's office and closing the door behind him.

"Of course Gil, how's CSI Sidle?" said the sheriff from behind his desk.

"Well that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Grissom sat in the chair opposite the desk. "Sara insisted that she come into work today but I've put her on paperwork in my office until she's fully healed, which should be about another week or so."

The sheriff nodded and crossed his arms "So CSI Sidle called you especially to tell you that she was coming into work?"

"Uh…no, actually I asked her to stay at my house until she's back on her feet." Which was perfectly true, he didn't think they should tell anyone they were together for a while so they could see that it hadn't affected their work.

"Uh huh." The sheriff raised a curious eyebrow at him but said nothing to indicate that he thought Grissom's intentions were anything other than friendly. "Well, I want a full medical report before she goes back into the field and I want her to have at least one therapy session, no arguments."

Grissom nodded and stood up. He walked down the corridor and into his office. The rest of the team was still talking to Sara.

"Guy's, I know we're all excited but we've got work to do. Catherine, Greg, I'll meet you at the scene, I have to talk to Sara for a minute." They took the hint and left after saying goodbye to Sara.

"What's up? Where've you been?" Sara said as Grissom closed the door.

"I went to talk to the sheriff. I told him you were back at work and that you were staying with me 'till you're better. I didn't tell him we're living together permanently but I think he kind of guessed there's something going on."

"Ok," she said "and what did he say? Did he complain that I was here?"

"No, no." Gil said, stepping forwards and putting his hands around her waist as she put her hands on his forearms. "He said he wants a full medical report before you go back into the field and…you have to have at least one therapy session beforehand. No compromises. It'll be fine Sara, I'll be with you all the way." He lifted her chin with his finger to look at him and leaned forwards to rush his lips against hers. Sara quickly deepened the kiss and wound her fingers into his curls. A shrill ringing broke them apart. Gil put his forehead against Sara's and answered his cell "Grissom."

"Gil, where are you?" Catherine's voice sounded from the phone "Greg and I are at the scene already, get your butt down here!" and she hung up. Grissom snapped his phone shut and replaced it in his pocket.

"I gotta go." He said to Sara. She kissed him and sat down behind his desk to get started on the paperwork.


	7. A year later

Sorry about skipping ahead so far but I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen. And suggestions are welcomed.

_A year later:_

Gil and Sara had been together for a wonderful year. Sara had fully recovered from Hank's attack and no one had seen him since Grissom had threatened him. He had apparently returned to his house, collected some belongings and disappeared. Not that anyone was sorry. Not at the lab anyway. They had all, though not forgotten it, pushed it aside to get on with life. Sara had sold her apartment and was living with Gil permanently. Tonight was a year since they had formed a relationship and still no one was any the wiser. Sara was sorting through some old stuff in the closet from her old apartment. She came across a small box, covered in velvet.

"Gil!" she yelled.

He popped his head around the door, he was busy preparing breakfast. "What is it honey?" he looked at the box in her hands.

"Look what I found, is it yours?" she asked, smiling.

He took the box from her hands and examined it. "No, it's Hanks." He said. She looked confused for a moment and then realisation hit her.

"Oh yeah, why do I still have it?" she asked him again.

"You were gonna sell it." He put his arm around her "You must have just put it in a box by accident. Did you think I'd bought you one?"

"No, no, it doesn't matter." She said, snapping the box shut and putting it on the bedside table.

"Well, we'll sell it tonight if you want." Gil said, pulling her into a hug, "we'll get the money for it and I will take you out to paint the town red." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, sure, where are we going tonight anyway?" she said, pulling his arm and leading him into the kitchen towards breakfast.

"Ah," he said, waggling a finger at her, "now that would be telling." Sara tutted and gave him an evil look.

He chuckled to himself and put her breakfast, blueberry pancakes with whipped cream, on the kitchen counter in front of her. She gave the cream a strange look and fiddled with the lid.

"Can these be eaten cold?" she asked, pointing at the pancakes. He stopped eating and dropped his fork at the look on her face. She got up from the bar stool, picking up the whipped cream and walked into the bedroom, swaying her hips a little more than usual and his eyes following her all the way, taking in her attire (one of his old shirts and her underwear). He swallowed the food in his mouth and nearly fell off the stool in his haste to get to the bedroom.

_That Night:_

"Sara, come on! We're gonna be late!" Grissom yelled from the lounge.

"I know. I'm coming!" she yelled back. Gil sighed and took one last chance to examine himself in the full length mirror in the hallway. He was wearing a smart blue shirt and dinner jacket with black pants and shoes.

"Ok let's go." Sara said, walking towards him. She was wearing a deep blue dress that flowed over her knee and a nice pair of black shoes but no matter what she was wearing, Gil thought she looked beautiful.

Grissom smiled, offered her his arm which she accepted and escorted her out of the house to the car.

"You got the ring?" he asked her and she nodded and took the box out of her purse. "I think we should get rid of that first so then we have more money to spend on you." He put his hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's your anniversary too you know." She replied

He nodded "I know, but I've never had a one year anniversary before so I want to do something special for the person who's made that possible." And he kissed her before they got into the car.

Instead of going to a pawn shop like Sara had thought, Gil stopped the car outside of a jewellers. They stepped inside and an assistant came up to them.

"Can I 'elp you sir?" he said with a heavy French accent.

"Yes, thank you," Gil said "I have a ring here that I'd like to sell." and Sara passed him the ring.

"Hmm." Said the assistant and he beckoned for them to follow him to the counter. "I will 'ave to talk to the owner, one moment please." He said and backed through a door behind him.

Gil leant against the glass counter and peered at the jewellery inside. Sara was walking around slowly, stopping here and there to admire things. She stopped in front of the engagement rings and Grissom walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"See anything you like?" he asked in an offhand sort of voice.

She leant into his chest and said "Well I've always liked canary diamonds but they're really expensive. I just like looking at them."

The assistant came back through the door and spoke to them "Excuse me sir, madam, the owner said we can refund you a total of $950. If you give me a credit card or bank card I can deposit the money directly into your account." Grissom nodded and said to Sara "Honey, could you get my wallet from the car?"

Sara nodded and as soon as she was out of the store Gil asked the assistant something. Sara came back and handed Gil his wallet. He withdrew his bank card and gave it to the assistant. "Thanks honey, why don't you go wait in the car, I'll be out in a minute."

Sara looked at him, but walked out of the store to the car. Grissom turned back to the assistant and was handed his bank card and a bag which he placed in the inside pocket of his dinner jacket.

They ate at an Italian restaurant called _La Bella Noche,_ both eating vegetarian lasagne, Grissom had taken to not eating meat around Sara. Neither was drinking any alcohol because Gil was driving and Sara didn't want to if he wasn't. They finished their meal and sat there, holding hands over the table.

"Would you like any desert?" Gil asked Sara, lifting her hand to kiss the knuckle.

"No, I'm fine, we can have desert when we get home." She replied, smiling coyly at him.

She started to stand but he put a hand on her arm and she sat back down. "I want to say something before we leave." he said, bringing his chair around to sit next to her, still holding her hands. "Sara, since the moment I met you, I knew I would never love anyone else and that no one else would make me feel like this. Because of our job relationship, I never did anything about it. It was stupid, I was stupid, but we're together now and that's all that matters." He stood up, dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, and then he dropped to the floor on one knee opening the box.

Nearly everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating and was looking at Gil and Sara. Sara's jaw had dropped but she was smiling with it, her hands were shaking. "Sara, I love you more than I ever have or will love anyone else, will you marry me?"

You could have heard a pin drop, the silence was almost sickening, but was broken by Sara's scream "YES! Yes I'll marry you!"

Grissom jumped up and hugged Sara, kissing her wildly while the room erupted in applause. "I love you Sara." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Gil." She whispered back. They let go of each other and a few couples had gotten up to congratulate them. A waiter came up to them and gave them a bottle of champagne.

"Your meal is on the house and the owner sends his congratulations with this." He shook Grissom's hand and then left.

Sara and Gil left shortly after that and proceeded to the car. They had been driving for about 5 minutes when Sara realised they weren't on the rout home.

"Gil, where are we going?" she asked him.

"Do you want to spoil the surprise?" he chuckled.

She shook her head and looked down at her new ring. It was one of the ones she'd been looking at in the jewellers.

"Did you get this tonight?"

He nodded "I saw one that I thought you might have been looking at and when you went to get my wallet, I told the assistant to get it out so I could have a look. Then when you went back out to the car, I told him to put the money from Hank's ring towards that one and take the rest out of my bank account. Good thing he already had your size."

"How much more did you put towards it?" she asked.

They had stopped at some traffic lights when he replied. "Well," he said, knowing she would say something about the price "it was $2,475 so I had to withdraw another…"

"$1,525? Gil, the ring is beautiful, but…" she was cut off by his mouth covering hers.

"Sara, I don't want you to think about the price. I didn't think twice about it because I knew it was perfect for you and I love you. All I want is to make you happy." He held her hand and rubbed the ring, "Just think of this as a symbol of how much I love you and that I'll never quit." He kissed her again but was interrupted by an angry motorist behind them beeping their horn, the traffic light having turned green some time ago.


	8. Confessions and a vacation

The next day, Grissom knocked on the sheriff's door and entered.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said.

The sheriff looked up form his paperwork and said "Sure Gil, what can I do for you?"

"Well," Gil said sitting down in front of his desk "It's kind of a personal issue." The sheriff nodded for him to continue. "It's about myself and CSI Sidle. "We've been involved in a romantic relationship for a while, a year in fact, and yesterday I proposed and she accepted."

The sheriff nodded and placed his fingertips together looking at him.

"Ok, Gil, you know the policy on dating subordinates." He said. "If this is going to cause complications in the lab I'll have to take action."

"Sir, it won't. I suppose I should be totally honest, we've been together for a year and no one else knows. Our relationship hasn't affected our work in any way and we're completely professional around the lab. I don't treat Sara any differently than any of my other CSI's." Grissom said.

"Well that certainly changes things," said the sheriff, standing up, walking around the desk and leaning on it facing Grissom. He sighed. "You're both running a high risk, but as far as I can see, you're both responsible consenting adults and as long as this doesn't affect your work, you have my congratulations." And he offered his hand for Gil to shake.

Grissom grasped his hand and stood up. "Thank you sir, I can't tell you how much this means to me, to us."

"Ok Gil. I need to get back to work now." The sheriff said. Grissom walked out of the office and made his way to the break room.

"Sara, can I see you in my office for a sec?" he said as he passed.

Sara got up and followed him. His office blinds were closed and as she stepped in, Grissom pulled her into a bear hug and closed the door.

"Gil, put me down!" she giggled. "What're you doing?"

"I just came back from talking to the sheriff." He said, kissing her "I told him about us and that I proposed and he gave us his blessing!" he kissed her again.

"Well then shouldn't we refrain from PDA's?" she asked, kissing him back.

"Ah, but we're not in public, are we?" he said, kissing her neck. They were snapped back to reality by someone knocking on the door. Gil dropped Sara just in time for Catherine to walk into his office.

"Gil, can we have our…oh." She stopped when she saw Sara, and smiled.

"What's up Cath?" Gil said.

"Um…if you're not too busy, can we have our assignments?" she said. Sara patted Grissom on the shoulder and walked past him.

"I'll see you later." She said. Catherine smirked at Grissom.

"Oh grow up Catherine!" he growled as he walked out of his office.

Seven months after Gil had proposed, he and Sara were sitting at home, looking though wedding magazines and discussing their upcoming holiday plans. They had both, coincidently, booked two weeks off at the same time to Benidorm in Spain.

"I don't want a really big wedding," Sara said, flicking through a bridal catalogue "If that's ok with you? Just us and the team. What do you think?" she dropped the catalogue onto the coffee table and lay on his chest.

"That's what I was thinking, we don't need a big wedding, just close friends. We'll tell them when we come back." Gil said.

"Ok. Have you packed everything?" she asked him "You know we have to leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes dear, I know." He kissed the top of her had. "I've put our luggage in the car already and left the hand luggage on the bed." Sara patted him on the head.

"Good boy Grissom!" she laughed.

Gil swatted her hand away and tickled her ribs.

"No Gil! No! Ahhh!" she screamed and jumped off him. He got up and chased her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Do you want the window or isle?" Gil asked Sara when they got to their seats on the plane.

"Uh, I'll have isle if you don't mind, I need the stretching out room." She smiled at him as he sat down. She sat next t him and stretched out. "Ahhh, that's better." She sighed.

She leaned against Gil's chest and he put his arm around her. The plane took off and the fell asleep. Gil woke up hours later to a tickling sensation around his neck. It was Sara kissing him. "Gil, I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute, unless I'm interrupted." She kissed his earlobe and got up. He was fully awake now and he watched her saunter down the rows of chairs behind them into the cubicle. She winked at him before she closed the door. He got up and practically ran to the door. He knocked on it and was pulled through to find Sara sitting on the sink.

20 minutes later, a red faced Gil walked back to his seat, followed shortly by an equally red faced Sara. A man sitting opposite them and holding a beer can grinned and stuck his thumbs up at Gil. Sara started giggling and Grissom grinned back.

The plane touched down in Benidorm hours later and Gil and Sara walked hand in hand into the hotel. Their room was beautiful. It had a king size, four poster bed and an en suite bathroom and kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Sara said as they entered "It's huge!" she dropped her bag and ran into the bathroom. "Oh my God!" she yelled again "Gil! Have you seen the size of this bathtub? It could fit about 10 people in it!"

"Well whatever lights your candle babe." He smirked and she shot him an evil look.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him. "I don't need any more people, I've got you." He said, brushing his lips across hers.

"Mmm, you wanna test out the tub?" she purred and pulled him into the bathroom by his collar.


	9. Romantic

**I didn't like this chapter much, but it's the last one in this series and I'm starting the third. I've got exams though so it might be a while and I'm writing some other fics. Thanks for the great reviews, this chapter isn't the best but I just needed to get it out of the way.

* * *

**

Over the next few days, Gil and Sara toured the hotel resort and the rest of the city. They spent their days finding new things to do and their evenings walking down the beach next to the hotel, watching the sun go down. 

They walked along the beach on the last day of the first week and passed a small group of people. "What's going on there?" Sara asked Gil.

Gil looked at the group and stopped "I think it's a beach-side wedding." Sara furrowed her brows at him in confusion "It's like the drive through chapels in Vegas but at the beach." He put his arms around her as they watched the priest finish the ceremony and the newlyweds kissed and the small congregation applauded. "Sweet."

Sara hugged him tighter and kissed his chin. "You think it's sweet?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect setting for a wedding, don't you think? The sun setting in the background. It's beautiful." He said, staring at the sun set.

Sara just looked at him and he leaned in to kiss her. "Ok." She said.

Grissom pulled back "Ok? Ok what? Ok let's get married here?" seeing her smile he beamed back at her "You serious?" he whispered.

"Yeah, let's get married here, now. We both think it's a really romantic way to do it and I personally have always wanted to have a different wedding." Grissom was still beaming at her as she said this but he suddenly put in his serious face.

"Sara, I don't want you to feel pressured into this just because I made a comment on it now. I want it to be perfect for you, for us." He said, caressing her face.

Sara cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his "Gil, as long as it's you I'm getting married to, it will be perfect. We could get married in the back yard if you wanted, but we both think the same thing so why wait? Besides," she rubbed his arm "We'll save on the dress."

Gil pulled her to him and hugged her "So we're getting married now?" he whispered into her ear.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the priest. The priest was a handsome Spaniard with dark hair and green eyes. "Buenas dias, como estas?" he said to Gil and Sara.

They looked at each other, not knowing how to respond. The priest saw that they weren't locals "Pardon me; you are not from around here?"

"Uh…no we're from Las Vegas. We don't speak Spanish." Gil said.

"Ah, Americans! My name is Julio Marques; you two are wanting to get married, no?" he looked expectantly at the couple.

"Yeah, we do." Gil said, holding Sara's hand.

After handing over some money to the priest, he read the entire ceremony in very rough English. The setting was beautiful, the sun was just about to set and the waves were splashing around their feet. When the priest said "You may now to kiss the Bride." Grissom swept Sara into his arms and captured her lips.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, Sara Grissom!" he whispered to her.

She grinned at him and whispered back "Well with a week long honeymoon I hope to make you a hell of a lot happier still." And they walked back to their hotel.

* * *

"Hello, my name's Gil Grissom, would it be possible to change rooms? I'll pay if necessary." Said Gil as they got back to the front desk.

The perky receptionist smiled at them and tapped on her computer "Certainly sir, do you just need another room or would you like to upgrade?" she asked.

"We'd like to upgrade to the Honeymoon Suit please." He said, pulling out his wallet from his shorts.

"You're in luck, the couple who was staying in there left this morning, and the room's been thoroughly cleaned since." She said, smiling "Would you like it for the rest of your stay here?"

Grissom nodded and handed over his credit card to pay the extra fee. They were given their keys and made their way to the elevators. The doors had barely shut before Sara pounced on Gil, attacking his mouth with hers. Luckily, the elevator didn't stop until they reached their suit.

It was enormous with a huge four poster bed in the middle of the bedroom with an en suite bathroom and kitchen, not that the newlyweds stopped to admire the new room and they fumbled in their new surroundings in the dark.

* * *

Sara awoke the next morning to find her new husband's blue eyes gazing at her and smiling. "How long have you been staring at me you stalker?" she asked after kissing him.

"I'm no stalker, but if I was I'd know better than to stalk you, you'd beat me up." She smacked his arm playfully so he rolled over onto her and kissed her deeply.

"Ah, but how would you know that unless you stalked me first, I don't go around beating people up at work do I?"

"You can beat me up anytime you want, Mrs. Grissom." He kissed her again and smiled "I love you, Sara. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sara felt her eyes start to burn and she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you too Gil. I love you too."


End file.
